<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold by J_EnotsoLovely</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744938">Cold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely'>J_EnotsoLovely</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blushing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The light dusting of red of Zoro's cheeks spread like wildfire until the tan skin was inflamed, looking even more adorable than the chef thought possible. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ficlet</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji couldn't believe what the fuck he was seeing. </p><p>He stood staring, completely baffled and felt a smile inch to his face, the cool air of the winter island they were on ruffling his bang and pushing it to the side. Zoro was standing next to him, shoulders hunched and face buried in the scarf that Sanji got him a few weeks back.</p><p>Across the swordsman's cheeks was faint coloring, a pastel pink that highlighted his tan complexion. </p><p>Sanji's mind reeled at the sight, utterly jubilation at seeing such an emotion from his boyfriend. "Are..you blushing?"</p><p>Zoro growled, snapping his teeth at the chef and the blond raised placating hands. Though not before cracking yet another grin, snorts of laughter falling out uncontrollably. "Wow, I can't <em>fucking </em>believe it. Did I manage to get oh so stoic, cold hearted Roronoa Zoro to blush?"</p><p>"What! No! It was the cold!"</p><p>He ducked away from the swordsman's half assed swipe at him, dancing away on light feet, feeling the best he had in a while. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand, tugging on it playfully, a teasing, but affectionate smile on his lips. "Uh huh. And its <em>not </em>because I called you the most beautiful and dangerous thing in the world, is it?"</p><p>The light dusting of red of Zoro's cheeks spread like wildfire until the tan skin was inflamed, looking even more adorable than the chef thought possible. </p><p>"No." the green haired choked out after a few seconds, and Sanji decided to drop the subject, for now at least. </p><p>Zoro's hands was warm in his own, a living furnace as they walked towards the city. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>